nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
April 2018 Nick Premieres
April 2018 Nick Premieres! Contact Willboy1234 for any sources please. 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, April 7th at 8PM - "Budget Cuts" (#410) *Saturday, April 14th at 8PM - "Diamonds Are For Heather" (#417) *Saturday, April 28th at 8PM - "Car Trek" (#412) 'Knight Squad' *Saturday, April 7th at 8:30PM - "Parent Teacher Knight" (#109) *Saturday, April 14th at 8:30PM - "Do the Knight Thing" (#112) 'Game Shakers' *Sunday, April 1st at 7PM - "Escape From Utah!" (#306) *Sunday, April 8th at 7PM - "Super Ugly Head" (#305) 'School of Rock' *Sunday, April 1st at 7:30PM - "I Love Rock and Roll: Part I" (#318) *Sunday, April 8th at 7:30PM - "I Love Rock and Roll: Part II" (#319) (Series Finale) 'Star Falls' *Saturday, April 7th at 9PM - "The Everything Wash" (#102) *Saturday, April 14th at 9PM - "The Assistant" (#107) *Saturday, April 21st at 9PM - "The Birthday" (#103) *Saturday, April 28th at 8:30PM - "The Owl Bomb" (#108) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Friday, April 6th at 7PM - "Temporary Mom" (#312A) *Friday, April 13th at 7PM - "Tee Fore Two" (#312B) 'Keep It Spotless' *Monday, April 2nd at 7:30PM - "I'm Not a Worm" (#102) *Tuesday, April 3rd at 7:30PM - "Do the Math" (#114) *Wednesday, April 4th at 7:30PM - "Where's the Party?" (#113) *Thursday, April 5th at 7:30PM - "Color Me Bad" (#103) *Friday, April 6th at 7:30PM - "Slippery When Wet" (#107) 'The Loud House' *Friday, April 6th at 6PM - "Rita Her Rights" (#307B) *Friday, April 13th at 6PM - "Teacher's Union" (#308A) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Friday, April 6th at 6:30PM - "High Sea Diving" (#230A) *Friday, April 13th at 6:30PM - "Bottle Burglars" (#230B) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, April 6th at 12PM - "Pickle Family Campout" (#402) 'PAW Patrol' *Friday, April 20th at 12PM - "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell; Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm" (#506) 'Peppa Pig' *Monday, April 2nd at 9AM - "Parachute Jump; Miss Rabbit's Taxi; Playing Pretend; Scooters; George's Racing Car" (#145) *Tuesday, April 3rd at 9AM - "Desert Island;Going Boating; The Little Boat; The Sand Pit; The Aquarium" (#140) *Wednesday, April 4th at 9AM - "Grampy Rabbit in Space; Pirate Treasure; George's Racing Car; George's Balloon; Pedro Is Late" (#143) *Thursday, April 5th at 9AM - "Pen Pal; Granny and Grandpa's Attic; The Quarrel;The Toy Cupboard; School Camp" (#120) *Monday, April 9th at 9AM - "Move to Music; School Project; Simple Science; Pedro Is Late; Gerald Giraffe" (#149) *Tuesday, April 10th at 9AM - "The Queen; Perfume; Mirrors; The Olden Days; Mr. Bull in a China Shop" (#141) *Wednesday, April 11th at 9AM - "The Children's Fete; Fruit; The Aquarium; The Fish Pond; Pedro is Late" (#144) *Thursday, April 12th at 9AM - "Captain Daddy Pig; The Power Cut; Bouncy Ball; Stars; Daddy Pig's Birthday" (#121) *Monday, April 16th at 9AM - "Zoo; The Police; Mummy Pig's Book; London; The Queen" (#150) *Tuesday, April 17th at 9AM - "Peppa's Circus; Night Animals; Pirate Treasure; Garden Games; Going Boating" (#142) *Wednesday, April 18th at 9AM - "Around the World; Castle; Grandpa Pig's Train to the Rescue" (#147) *Thursday, April 19th at 9AM - "The Long Grass; Dentist; Nature Trail; Rebecca Rabbit; School Bus Trip" (#119) *Monday, April 23rd at 9AM - "The Outback; Surfing; The Great Barrier Reef; The Boomerang; Kylie Kangaroo" (#151) *Tuesday, April 24th at 9AM - "The Cycle Ride; Dens; Zoe Zebra the Postman's Daughter; Cuckoo Clock; Ice Skating" (#118) *Wednesday, April 25th at 9AM - "The Eye Test;Granddad Dog's Garage; Foggy Day; Jumble Sale; Swimming" (#115) *Thursday, April 26th at 9AM - "Recycling; The Boat Pond; Traffic Jam; Bedtime; Sports Day" (#114) *Monday, April 30th at 9AM - "Nursery Rhymes; Digger World; The Doll Hospital; Wendy Wolf's Birthday; Princess Peppa" (#152) 'Rusty Rivets' *Tuesday, April 10th at 12PM - "Fix It 500; Ice Ice Rusty" (#206) *Thursday, April 12th at 12PM - "Rusty vs the Robo-Squirrel; Rusty's Day of the Drones" (#207) *Friday, April 20th at 12:30PM "Rusty and the Pirates of Sparkton Hills; Rusty and the Mouse Problem" (#208) 'Sunny Day' *Friday, April 13th at 12PM - "Cirque du Sunny" (#122) 'Thomas & Friends' *Monday, April 16th at 12PM - "Three Steam Engines Gruff" (#108A) *Tuesday, April 17th at 12PM - "Henry in the Dark" (#108B) *Wednesday, April 18th at 12PM - "Skiff and the Mermaid" (#110A) *Thursday, April 19th at 12PM - "The Missing Breakdown Train" (#110B) 'Top Wing' *Monday, April 23rd at 12PM - "Cap'n Dilly's Dance Party; Top Wing Dream Team" (#117) *Wednesday, April 25th at 12PM - "Rod and Brody's Jungle Adventure; Cadet for a Day" (#115) Category:2018 Premieres Category:2018